The Happiest Day of My Life?
by Esperon Hearts
Summary: This is it. The day she has been waiting months for. But are these nerves, just nerves, or something more? Pokeship, Ash X Misty, WARNING: May cause crying! I hope! And not in a nasty way is that meant!


Wow...this is an exciting week. I haven't published two fics this close since Christmas :P I had this idea a few months ago and after publishing "What We Have Lost" I remembered it, remembered it was short so decided to spent one evening writing it! I just wish this didn't have the ending it did! Enjoy all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and anything i do own, you wouldn't want!

The Happiest Day of My Life?

"There," breathed Daisy as she gently lowered the bridal headpiece onto her little sister's head, adjusting the way the combs lay so as not to become uncomfortable. "We're all done."

Inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply, Misty stared at her own reflection in the mirror before her. The young woman staring back, seemed alien. Somehow, Daisy, Lily and Violet had managed to persuade her thick, stubborn, red hair into gentle curls, gathered up at the back of her head and secured with the newly applied headpiece. A few curling strands had been pulled out, creating a gentle frame around her face which had been expertly enhanced with a little makeup. A small amount of rouge emphasised her cheekbones, her lips were painted a pale red while her eyes glowed through a black frame of eyeliner and mascara. Dimly she was aware of the beautiful sight she made, but beneath it all, she could only see her pale, scared face with her pair of large blue eyes gazing back.

Taking the small bouquet of flowers from Lily, her mind felt as blank as the sky. Without meaning to, she began chewing her lip, halting abruptly as Daisy tapped her bare shoulder.

"Don't do that! You'll ruin those gorgeous lips." The reprimand was light but enough for Misty to hurriedly release her lip from between her teeth. "Come on," Daisy smiled brightly from over her shoulder, catching her eye in the mirror. "Where's that smile? You're about to marry the man of your dreams!" she squeezed her little sisters shoulders together, trying to pass on her enthusiasm while being mindful herself of Misty's looks.

Returning the shared passion with only a faint smile, Misty just continued to take herself in, noting every single detail.

Her dress was pure white; strapless and with bodice that fitted her as snugly as a second skin, emphasising her curves and truly stunning figure as much as her personality would allow. Flowing right down to the floor, a few layers beneath the skirt of the dress let it poof out a little, standing away from her legs in a gentle, slightly curving line. The top layer of silk had been delicately embroidered with a long, thin strip of gently glittering ribbon that formed the design of two flowers at the base of the bodice before continuing down the long, flowing skirts to the floor with small sparkling beads spaced tastefully throughout.

Her shoulders remained bare except for the netting of her headpiece that fell down to just pass the top of her dress at the front and cascading almost to the floor at the back. Just this single layer of fine netting separated her face from the outside world.

After much debating and arguing with Daisy, she had been allowed to keep the heel on her satin shoes small. These now encased her feet, allowing them to appear smaller, daintier than they really were.

Her hands delicately held the white roses that made up the bouquet, their sharp thorns removed and wrapped in a sparkling, glittering trim that rose up each stem. The smallest amount of the finest glitter had been dusted over the blooms so that they sparkled like ice in the sun.

Abruptly, she realised her sisters, had been chatting away both to her and between each other, arguing if this or that was right. Before she could muster the strength to even listen to their babbling chorus, Daisy caught her reflection and bent slightly with the pretence of rearranging the veil to whisper into Misty's ear, "You'll be fine. Don't worry about them, you look stunning." Her warmest smile filled her face, showing her love for her youngest sister who was, on this day, overtaking all her older siblings in the ways of a new life by starting her own family.

Behind her, Violet and Lily finally fell silent, moving to surround her reflection with identical smiles of love. "Don't worry about the nerves, they'll go away." Added Lily, giggling slightly. "You two were made for each other from the day you both met. We're all so proud of you!" she wiped her eye carefully with her finger, taking the utmost care to preserve her own make up.

A tiny smile creased Misty's lips as she was filled with gratitude for her sisters. However they had treated her in the past, it was true that they had always loved her deeply.

"We'll leave you for a few minutes to gather your thoughts." Added Violet kindly as she followed the other two out of the room after each had delicately placed a kiss upon her cheeks, wiping their eyes as they left.

The emptiness that they left keenly sliced at Misty's heart. With them fussing like a set of mother hens around her, she'd been able to keep her mind quiet and calm. But now the voice of her mind wanted to scream and shout with noise to fill the silence around her. Whatever had been said about nerves was all very well. Who didn't know about the nerves that every bride felt on the day of her wedding? But did they always make you feel so sick? Plus, a worry that had plagued her deeply over the last few weeks was coming to the surface again. Was she really making the right decision?

She jumped as the door opened suddenly to allow her old friend, Brock Slate into the room. The lack of a father had presented the awkward issue of who, exactly, was to walk her down the isle and give her away to the one and only man in her life. The answer had been so easy and obvious she had felt foolish for not thinking of him first.

In his smart black suit and black tie, he cut a dashing figure and smiled warmly as they embraced. "Misty, you look truly gorgeous!" his voice was full of such brotherly love, an even larger smile crossed her face.

"Thanks Brock." She replied, "This is so wonderful of you to do for me." She linked her arm within his as they turned to leave. The murmur of guests could be heard through the door as it was left slightly open and led directly through to a passageway into the church.

"It's the least I could do after all the years." Patting her hand gently he began to lead her, step by step, out of the room and into the corridor. "You ready?"

"Of course." She replied without a second thought, much to her surprise as a true, large smile covered her face before she could school it to appear serene for the most important event of her young life so far. As the time drew closer, her heart began to sing with joy, banishing those foes of worry.

As her foot took the first step into the church, the organ began to play. Immediately, the people that filled the pews of the church fell silent, rising to their feet and turning to face the bride.

At first, her feet moved hesitantly while she used Brock to keep her stable. Thank God she had won the argument for a small heel or this walk would be impossible. As her steps became more regular, her confidence grew while so many of her friends smiled back at her.

Fellow Gym members stood shoulder to shoulder with residence from Cerulean. Tracy had come with Daisy, bringing along Professor Oak from Pallet Town. At least four Nurse Joys were in attendance and a flitter of a thought crossed her mind as she felt relief flood through her at the sight of Susie, Brock's long term girlfriend. He wasn't going to ruin anything today with her around.

Flowers covered every available space in the church as white lilies, roses and many more she couldn't name shone beneath the lights, the same fine glitter and beautiful ribbon that made up her bouquet finishing off each design.

In what she had expected to be one of the longest walks had suddenly been completed as there, before her, was her groom, a large, proud smile on his face. Glancing at Brock, she treated him to a barely suppressed grin and gently kissed his cheek. Parting with her friend, she turned, allowing her groom to take her hands within his own and complete the last two steps to stand before the vicar at the exact moment the organ fell silent.

"Would you please, be seated." Spoke the vicar in a thin reedy voice. As one, their friends and family took their places while the bride and groom took deep breaths to settle their nerves.

And the service progressed. A blissful happiness that came only from the feeling of true love filled every corner of Misty's being throughout. However, her nerves had still progressed to the extent that her hands shook while speaking her vows, pledging her life to her partner while placing a gold band around his finger. She would have felt embarrassed if his had not had done the same.

And in what felt like no time at all, she was bending slightly to allow her fiancée, no husband, to lift her veil over her head and for him to bend slightly to seal their marriage with a kiss.

Music and applause filled the church as the two broke apart, hands entwined to grin, slightly sheepishly back. Laughing at the streaky faces of her sisters as their tears had not been halted, Misty's gaze suddenly jumped to the back of the church where, on the same side of pews as her was one face gazing sadly back. All she could see were his brown eyes and the small smile on his lips with the yellow Pikachu perched upon his shoulder.

Before she could do more than gaze blankly back in shock, he was lost to view and when she looked again, he was gone, the door to the church closing slowly. Why did the happiest day of her life suddenly hurt, deep down in her chest, so much?

chokes well, reviews anyone :3

Esperon Hearts


End file.
